


Half-Life: New Metazoa

by StrongBrush1



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Half-Life, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Star Fox Series, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Character Interpretation, Death, Explosions, Fanfiction Trailer, Gen, Inspired by Freeman's Mind, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Major Character Injury, Science, Science Experiments, Screenplay/Script Format, Song: How to Disappear Completely, Song: I Feel Fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: On May 16th, 2003, disaster struck the Black Mesa Research Facility in Black Mesa, New Metazoa. The resulting explosion took out the entire facility, and with it the lives of over one thousand scientists, security guards and other related personnel. Beyond this horrifying statistic, the Animalian government has never made any information about the incident public.This is the story of the mammal at the center of it all: Dr. Roderick "Rocket" Raccoon, Ph.D.





	1. Trailer

**SCENE: BLACK MESA RESEARCH FACILITY, SECTOR C ANTI-MASS SPECTROMETER TEST LAB, MAY 16, 2003, 9:30 AM.**

_The screen is black. We hear slow breathing coming from an unknown source._

TEXT: (See SCENE header.)

_An INTERCOM turns on in the background._

VOICE 1 (v.o.) 

“We can’t predict how long the system can operate at this level. Roderick, please work as quickly as you can.”

_The scene comes into view. We see a RACCOON wearing a full Hazardous Environment suit, standing in the middle of a large testing room. The light from a massive energy beam in the center of the room creates a massive glare off of the suit’s visor. The raccoon, whom we will call ROCKET, is holding on to the handles of a small push cart containing a massive orange crystal._

VOICE 1 (cont.) 

“I assume you know what to do next.”

_ROCKET begins pushing the cart forward. As the cart gets closer, we heart a steady heartbeat, slowly getting louder and faster until the cart stops just short of the beam._

_The screen cuts to black. The heartbeat remains, accompanied by the sound of heavy breathing._

_The crystal makes contact with the beam, created a massive energy surge which blasts ROCKET back against the wall._

_The screen once again cuts to black. The heartbeat continues._

_ROCKET struggles to get to his feet as the ground and walls shakes and begin to crack._

VOICE 2 (v.o.) 

“Attempting shutdown!”

VOICE 1 (v.o.) 

“Get him out of there immediately!”

_The screen cuts back to black. And the beat goes on._

_ROCKET makes a run for the exit as the machine rumbles and creaks. Small parts of the ceiling are starting to crumble and fall._

VOICE 2 (v.o.) 

“The circuitry has been overloaded! I can’t turn it off!”

VOICE 1 (v.o.) 

“Wait… what’s happening?”

_Back to black, yet again._

_ROCKET pounds on the giant metal airlock door as massive chunks of the ceiling begin to fall around him._

ROCKET 

(muffled) “Let me out! LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!”

_A massive explosion rocks the entire room, and a beam of green energy destroys the observation room from which the two VOICES were operating, They scream in pain and terror as the blast kills them all in a matter of seconds. ROCKET slumps down the airlock door, and turns to face the massive energy beam._

_The machine is out of control, creating a massive wave of technicolor energy blasts which arc into the walls and floor of the test chamber. The massive surge of energy causes the ceiling to cave in above ROCKET. He attempts to dodge the rubble, but he is suddenly hit by a massive bolt of green energy. ROCKET screams loudly as his body begins to glow and the very fabric of reality tears open before his eyes._

_The screen cuts to black once more. The heartbeat and heavy breathing can still be heard in the background._

* * *

** SCENE: UNKNOWN LOCATION, PLANET XEN **

_ROCKET is face down on the ground. The red soil coats a small part of his HEV suit. Through the visor, we can see that his eyes are closed. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes. ROCKET gets up and looks around him. He appears to be inside a massive, dark cavern, filled with strange, unearthly flora and minerals._

_Suddenly, a strange ALIEN BEING emerges from the darkness. It is about as tall as ROCKET is, and similar in bodily structure, but otherwise very otherworldly in appearance. The ALIEN has dark blue fur, large rabbit-like ears, four arms, a wide mouth full of sharp white teeth, and beady black eyes._

_The FIGURE regards ROCKET with a strange fascination, and ROCKET does likewise._

_ROCKET takes off his helmet, revealing his face. His fur is dark brown, with white highlights over his eyes and muzzle. He is also wearing a large pair of Wayfarer eyeglasses. He stares at the ALIEN in shock._

_The screen cuts back to black one final time, and ROCKET's breathing and heartbeat provide the soundtrack to the title card._

TEXT: "HALF-LIFE: NEW METAZOA" 

TEXT: "COMING SOON" 


	2. ANOMALOUS MATERIALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appx. Timeline of the Black Mesa Incident:
> 
> 7:29 AM- Level 3 dormitories experience sudden blackout.  
> 7:47 AM- Hazardous Materials Division reports a containment leak.  
> 8:30 AM- Sector C computer network crashes.  
> 8:45 AM- Sector G main access lift breaks down.  
> 8:58 AM- Multiple electronic devices in Sector C begin malfunctioning.  
> 9:09 AM- Test in Sector C anti-mass spectrometer laboratory commences.  
> 9:12 AM- Anti-mass spectrometer malfunctions.  
> 9:14 AM- [INFORMATION REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this took me long enough, didn't it?
> 
> I apologize sincerely to those of you who were waiting on this story to be continued. Real life got in the way, my body attempted a coup d'etat, and in general I just lost a lot of the energy I had during the first half of the year. I promise I will finish this story, it will just take time.
> 
> But enough about me. You came to see Rocket Raccoon be Gordon Freeman. So, here's that.

The screen is completely dark. Ominous ambient noise plays in the background.

NARRATOR (v.o.)

“Time. The fourth dimension, and also… the hardest one to navigate. As I speak, and as you sit there, watching this blank space, time is passing.”

Several stars blink into existence on screen, eventually turning into an image of the night sky. The field of stars pans down to an image of the earth.

NARRATOR (cont.) 

“To mammals, time is not a physical object that one can possess, or control. It is only a path that one can travel down as it reaches off into the abyss of eternity. A path that you cannot stray from. At least, not at the moment.”

As the narrator speaks, the image zooms into a small section of the Animalian southwest. Specifically, over a large plateau, captioned with the text: “Black Mesa Research Facility, New Metazoa, USA.”

NARRATOR (cont.) 

“As such, I hope you’ll forgive me for speaking so narrowly when I say ‘this is the story of a raccoon, who woke up late for work one day, and- well... I don’t want to give away too much. Let’s just see what happened on that fateful morning.”

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE BLACK MESA LEVEL 3 DORMITORY, ROOM 309. MAY 16, 2003, 8:40 AM.**

The room’s lone occupant, a RACCOON, is fast asleep on the lone bed in the far left corner. His sheets are crumpled. The rest of the room, however, appears to be decently clear of clutter. A framed diploma from the Bearston Institute of Technology hangs on the wall, acting as a visual representation of the owner’s status: “Roderick Roscoe Raccoon, Ph.D. in Theoretical Physics, Magna Cum Laude, Class of 2001.” Hanging next to the diploma is a poster of the Beatles crossing Tabby Road.

The raccoon, whom will be referred to from here on out as ROCKET, opens his eyes, blinks, and yawns. He then picks up a pair of Black Wayfarer eyeglasses from his bedside table and puts them on. He then looks at his alarm clock, which he notices is blinking “12:00 AM” over and over. ROCKET panics.

ROCKET 

(quietly) “Shit!”

As ROCKET throws the sheets off of his bed, we see that he is fully undressed. He picks up a small flip phone and dials it. The contact is listed as “Dr. Clawhauser.” ROCKET walks over to his closet as the phone rings. He speaks as he is getting dressed.

ROCKET (cont.) 

“Hey, Dr. Clawhauser. I just wanted to- Yes, I know, I’m sorry. The power must have gone out last night or something, ‘cuz I did set my alarm for-” (pause) “Yes, I’m sure that today’s test is very important. Yes, I can understand how difficult it was to procure the sample. I’m guessing that xenium isn’t something you find just lying around on the ground.”

By this point in the conversation, ROCKET has put on a pair of blue boxer briefs, a white undershirt, and a tan pair of khakis. As the conversation continues, he puts on a light blue button-up shirt, a short red tie, and a white lab coat with the name “Dr. RACCOON” stitched into the right breast pocket.

ROCKET (cont.) 

“Uh huh Yes, I know. I’m on my way out the door right now. Just...” (pause) “No, please. You don’t have to get the administrator involved- Uh huh. Okay, so that’s the control room in the Sector C AMS lab. Got it. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Goodbye.”

ROCKET hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket.

ROCKET (cont.) 

(muttering) “Just one more day, Rocket. Just get through today, you’ll have the whole weekend ahead of you.”

* * *

** SCENE: INSIDE BLACK MESA TRANSIT SYSTEM CAR. 8:46 AM **

The train’s doors are just about to close as ROCKET, now holding a briefcase, steps inside the tram. Before ROCKET can even sit down, the door closes on his tail. His entire body recoils in pain, and causes him to drop his briefcase on the floor of the tram.

ROCKET (cont.) 

“OW! Son of a-!”

INTERCOM (v.o.) 

“Please stand clear of the closing doors.”

The doors of the tram open again. ROCKET grumbles and picks his briefcase up again. Stroking his injured tail, he walks over to the nearest pole and grabs hold of it. The tram starts moving, and the intercom dings. ROCKET sighs heavily.

INTERCOM (cont.) 

“Good morning, and welcome to the Black Mesa transit system. This automated train is provided for the security and convenience of the Black Mesa Research Facility personnel. The time is... Eight- Forty- Seven- A.M.”

ROCKET 

(sighing, speaking over the intercom) “Yeah, I know. I’m late. Rub it in, why don’t you?”

The tram continues forward. ROCKET looks out the window and notices... 

* * *

** SCENE: AREA 3 SECURITY ENTRANCE, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

...a SECURITY GUARD banging on an entrance door labeled “AREA 3 SECURITY OFFICE”. The guard is a FOX with light brown and white fur, wearing a standard blue uniform with a black tie. The setting is relatively unremarkable, just a small alcove in the concrete tunnel with a big metal door that won’t open and a card reader that doesn’t work.

The FOX holds an ID card with a picture of his face. A close-up reveals that the name on the card reads “James Foxworth McCloud, Jr”. The guard (who will be called FOX from here on out) pays no mind to the tram until he hears:

ROCKET (cont.) 

(muffled) “Morning, Fox!”

FOX turns around and notices ROCKET slowly passing by in the tram. He casually waves hello.

FOX 

“Morning, Rocket!”

ROCKET 

“You forget your card again?”

FOX 

“No, the stupid door’s just not reading it. One of those mornings, I guess.”

ROCKET 

“Tell me about it…”

The tram disappears around the corner. FOX continues trying to open the door with no success.

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE BLACK MESA TRANSIT SYSTEM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

The tram continues on its path through the facility. ROCKET begins tuning out the intercom’s droning announcements, and instead focusing on everything he can see through the windows of the tram. The tram passes through a dark tunnel, allowing ROCKET to stare at his own shadowy reflection in the glass. He sighs and stares at his own face. After a few seconds, Rocket starts singing quietly to himself. 

ROCKET (cont.) 

“Baby’s good to me, you know, she’s happy as can be, you know she said so… I’m in love with her and I feel fine…”

These are the opening words to “I Feel Fine” by the Beatles, which then begins playing proper over the following montage.

** MONTAGE: **

  * The tram passages through a large office facility. Hundreds of SCIENTISTS, dressed in the same kind of Clothing as ROCKET, type away at computers, pore over books of old research, and drink excessive amounts of coffee.
  * ROCKET watches as two members of the MAINTENANCE CREW, along with a SCIENTIST, are attempting to fix a large engine of some kind. One of the crew members attempts to adjust the frequency and ends up causing the machine to shoot off sparks. All of them step back.
  * The tram passes by a large missile, which is being carefully inspected by a large team of scientists. ROCKET stares at the warhead with concern and takes a step away from the window.
  * The tram comes to a stop in a small enclosed area with glass windows on the sides. Out of the corner of his eye, ROCKET notices a strange-looking WHITE FERRET in a black suit and black tie staring at him with unnaturally bright green eyes. The tram descends onto another section of railing below.
  * The tram travels along the side of the actual mesa, and passes by a helicopter landing pad, which is currently being landed on by a large black helicopter. ROCKET can barely see anything through the massive cloud of dust being kicked up by the helicopter's blades.
  * Inside a small tunnel freshly dug through the mesa, the tram enters a security airlock. ROCKET patiently waits while the tram is scanned by security.
  * Having finally come into Sector C, the tram passes by two large energy conductors which are currently in use. One of the RESEARCHERS stands too close and gets shocked, causing him to drop his clipboard and make his fur stand on end.
  * The tram passes over a loading bay, which is full of automated loader robots shaped not unlike giant worker ants. ROCKET stares in awe at the loader robots, smiling as they transport cargo around the storage facility.
  * The tram passes through one last section of the facility, one dedicated to the containment and disposal of radioactive materials. A crew of several mammals wearing HAZMAT SUITS are attempting to patch a chemical leak in one of the tanks. ROCKET is rightly concerned by this development and steps away from the window. Looking out the window to the other side, ROCKET notices a second tram, across the room, heading in the opposite direction. Strangely enough, its sole occupant appears to be the FERRET in the black suit he saw earlier. ROCKET contemplates how that’s possible, but writes it off as being just a coincidence.



* * *

** SCENE: SECTOR C TEST LABORATORY ENTRANCE, 8:52 AM. **

“I Feel Fine” fades out. A wolf security guard, MIKE, stands outside the security entrance to the sector, holding a purple GameCub Advance in his paws and playing “Metroid: Fusion”. He notices the tram pulling into the station and pauses his game before attempting to hide the GameCub in his pocket.

At long last, the tram comes to a complete stop. ROCKET stands in front of the doors, briefcase in paw and looking visibly concerned. MIKE walks up to the tram and enters a four digit code to open the doors. ROCKET takes a deep sigh and steps off of the tram, making sure to get his tail completely out of the door before it closes again.

MIKE 

“Morning, Rocket. Looks like you’re running late.”

ROCKET 

“I know.”

MIKE escorts ROCKET to the entrance. The tram moves along in the background, disappearing down a long, dark tunnel. There is a large, deep pit of darkness beneath the platform. ROCKET actively avoids looking down.

MIKE 

“Have you seen Fox? He hasn’t showed up for his shift yet.”

ROCKET 

“I think they reassigned him to Blue Shift.”

MIKE 

“Ouch. Tough break.”

ROCKET 

“I should probably also mention this before it becomes an issue: there’s a radioactive leak in the next room over.”

MIKE double takes at this revelation, but keeps walking.

MIKE 

“Really? Damn, this facility is coming apart at the seams. First the power outage, then the system crash-”

ROCKET stops in his tracks and cuts MIKE off.

ROCKET 

“Wait, wait, wait… power outage?”

MIKE 

“Yeah, some reason, the level three dorms went dark this morning around 7:29.”

ROCKET smacks his forehead in frustration and resumes walking towards the large metal security airlock door. MIKE follows him briefly before moving off to the side towards a large retinal scanner.

ROCKET 

“So literally ONE MINUTE before my alarm was set to go off.”

MIKE 

“Just one of those days, I guess.”

MIKE presses his face against the retinal scanner, granting ROCKET access to the security airlock. ROCKET stares ahead as the massive door opens slowly ahead of him. MIKE, checking to make sure ROCKET is not looking, takes his GameCub back out and resumes playing.

* * *

**SCENE: SECURITY AIRLOCK, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

Once the doors are completely open, ROCKET steps inside the airlock. The doors close automatically behind him, nearly clamping down on his tail again. This time, however, ROCKET jumps out of the way in time. Another guard, a moose named BILL, runs a quick security check on ROCKET and makes small talk.

BILL 

“Hey, Rocky. Am I imagining things, or did you get a furcut?”

ROCKET 

“Yeah, the admin gave me an ultimatum: lose the mullet or lose the job.”

BILL 

(scoffing) “What a hoser.”

ROCKET 

“Yeah.” (pause) “Hey, this might sound strange to you, but have you noticed a ferret wearing a black suit around here?”

BILL 

“Can’t say that I have. And I’m pretty sure I’d know if any feds came in the door.”

ROCKET contemplates his glasses with suspicion and concern. The other airlock door slowly opens and ROCKET continues through the doorway and into the lobby. BILL kicks his hooves up on the security desk and reads the latest edition of the Mesa Times newspaper.

* * *

**SCENE: SECTOR C LOBBY, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

The small lobby is relatively nice-looking for a place that’s at least fifty feet below the surface. Small plastic plants are precisely placed next to small waiting room benches. Several SCIENTISTS and SECURITY GUARDS roam around making idle chit-chat, drinking coffee, eating doughnuts and discussing their respective work.

A security officer, a rabbit who goes by JAZZ, is sitting at a circular front desk and typing furiously at a computer. He mutters and curses under his breath.

JAZZ 

“Stupid Windows… Hate this fucking thing...”

ROCKET 

“Hey, Jazz. Any messages for me?”

JAZZ stops typing and turns to greet ROCKET, evidently frustrated and tired from the absurd amount of menial work he’s been doing for the past hour.

JAZZ 

(out loud) “Morning, Rocket. I, uh... DID have some messages for you, but we had a system crash twenty minutes ago.”

ROCKET 

“Did you try turning it off and on again?”

JAZZ 

“I did. But the crash really did a number on this thing. I’m trying to reboot it in safe mode, but it’s still loading and I don’t think we’ll be back online any time soon.”

ROCKET 

“Sheesh. It's a wonder that this whole facility hasn't shut down yet."

JAZZ 

"Oh! That reminds me: The admin called, wanted me to remind you that you're due for a test in the AMS lab."

ROCKET groans and starts to head towards a large hallway connecting the lobby to the remainder of the Sector. JAZZ resumes staring at the monitor of his computer.

ROCKET 

"I know, I know… Tell Dr. O’Donnell I'll get my suit and head down to the lab."

JAZZ 

"Good luck today, Rock."

ROCKET 

"Thanks. I've got a bad feeling that I'm going to need it."

MONTAGE: SECTOR C LOCKER ROOM, 8:55 AM - 9:05 AM. 

  * ROCKET stands in front of a large locker with his last name (on a strip of white paper) attached to the front. He twists the combination dial on the front: 9 Left, 14 Right, 12 Left.
  * The locker door opens inwards, and ROCKET places his briefcase inside. He stares at the various photographs inside his locker: college roommates, work colleagues, and a young otter by the name of LYLLA playing with a small chemistry set. ROCKET sighs, removes his lab coat and hangs it up in the locker.
  * ROCKET gets undressed and heads over towards the charging station for his Hazardous Environment Suit.
  * The HEV suit is a master work of engineering: a full suit of body armor specially designed to protect the user against radiation and physical injury, without sacrificing mobility or consuming excessive amounts of power. 
  * ROCKET puts on his suit piece by piece, starting with the legs and ending with the helmet, and walks out of the locker room towards the test chamber. 
  * ROCKET is briefly stopped outside a security checkpoint by a large grey wolf named MARC, who clears him to pass through and opens the door.



MARC 

“Right this way, Mr. Raccoon. Looks like it’s your turn in the barrel today.”

  * ROCKET chuckles and walks through towards the elevator to the test labs. He hums “I Feel Fine” to himself as he enters the elevator and descends further into the earth.



* * *

**SCENE: ANTI-MASS SPECTROMETER CONTROL ROOM, 9:05 AM**

ROCKET saunters into the room, which is full of several large and expensive-looking computers and control panels. Standing on one side of the room is an overweight cheetah with a clipboard and a white lab coat, answering to the name of DOCTOR BENJAMIN CLAWHAUSER. After a moment, CLAWHAUSER notices ROCKET and turns to greet him cordially.

CLAWHAUSER 

“Rocket! There you are. I was starting to worry.”

Another scientist, an impatient, elderly ram wearing round tea glasses, looks up from his figures and glares at ROCKET. This is DOCTOR RAMSEY.

RAMSEY 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Doctor.”

ROCKET 

“I hope you didn’t finish the experiment without me.”

CLAWHAUSER 

“Oh, not at all. We’ve only just sent the sample down to the chamber.”

Another scientist, this one a middle-aged and laid-back elephant named DOCTOR HORTON, chimes in.

HORTON 

“We’ve boosted the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to a hundred and five percent capacity.”

ROCKET suddenly seems concerned.

HORTON (cont.) 

“It’s a bit of a gamble, but we need the extra resolution.”

CLAWHAUSER 

“You know how Admin O’Donnell is. He wants to make absolutely sure we get a conclusive analysis of the sample.”

RAMSEY crosses his arms and pouts.

RAMSEY 

“They’re waiting for you, Roderick. In the _test chamber_.”

CLAWHAUSER 

“Right, well, we should probably get moving then. Come along, Rocket. Dr. Otterton is waiting in the next room.”

CLAWHAUSER takes ROCKET’s paw and leads him over to the entrance to the server room. After Clawhauser sticks his face into the retinal scanner by the door, they head into the Computer Room.

* * *

** SCENE: SECTOR C COMPUTER LAB ROOM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

The wall to the left of the entrance is covered with powerful, but somewhat archaic-looking computer equipment. On the other end of the room are three massive conducting tubes. A middle-aged otter by the name of DOCTOR EMMITT OTTERTON is waiting inside, poring over the latest readings from the chamber. CLAWHAUSER approaches OTTERTON.

CLAWHAUSER 

“Good morning, Emmitt!”

OTTERTON looks up and approaches CLAWHAUSER with equal amounts of joy and compassion.

OTTERTON 

“Benny! I was wondering where you were.”

OTTERTON turns to ROCKET and the two of them shake paws.

OTTERTON (cont.) 

“Roderick, always a pleasure.”

ROCKET 

“How’s Lylla?”

OTTERTON 

“Very well. Octavia is taking her back to San Ciervo for the weekend. I would have gone with them, but… the test required a dedicated tech expert on staff.”

ROCKET 

“No issues with the flight, I hope.”

OTTERTON 

“No… why do you ask?”

ROCKET

“I’m sorry, it’s just that everything seems to be going wrong this morn-”

Before ROCKET can finish his thought, one of the generators behind OTTERTON violently blows a circuit. The panel flies off the wall and lands on the ground with a loud clang, sending all three into a mild panic. The overhead lights flicker.

ROCKET (cont.) 

“Holy shit!”

OTTERTON 

“It’s about to go critical!”

The three SCIENTISTS run up quickly to check the machine. The damage is mostly superficial, but will evidently require repair.

CLAWHAUSER 

“What in the name of Colamb’s Law is going on with our equipment?”

OTTERTON 

“It’s all these damned last-minute changes. The system wasn't designed for this kind of powerload.”

ROCKET 

“You can fix it, right?”

OTTERTON 

(sighing) “It’s not like I have much of a choice, is it?”

CLAWHAUSER opens what remains of the computer's panel and starts examining the damage more closely.

CLAWHAUSER 

“Don’t worry, Emmitt, I can help you out. I know a thing or two about maintenance.”

ROCKET 

“Should I help?”

OTTERTON turns to ROCKET and shakes his head.

OTTERTON 

“No, you should get down to the lab and complete the test. If we’re going to do this, we should do it while the equipment is still stable.”

The computer sends a surge of electrical energy through CLAWHAUSER, making his fur stand on end.

OTTERTON (cont.) 

“...relatively speaking, of course.”

ROCKET nods and heads towards the open doors of the elevator to the test chamber airlock. He pushes the button marked ‘down’.

ROCKET 

“I’ll be back soon.”

The elevator doors close and ROCKET descends further into the laboratory. 

* * *

** SCENE: AMS TEST LABORATORY AIRLOCK, 9:08 AM **

ROCKET is listening to two scientists, one a PANTHER and the other a MOUSE.

MOUSE 

"I'm afraid we're deviating from standard procedure today, Doctor."

PANTHER 

"Yes, but with good reason. You see, the administrator-"

As the PANTHER continues to talk, ROCKET's eyes begin to wander, and for a brief moment he sees the same FERRET from before behind the blast doors. He tunes out the voices of the two SCIENTISTS and ponders if what he's seeing is real. Then, suddenly, the mouse's voice pulls him back to reality.

MOUSE 

"Doctor Raccoon?"

ROCKET snaps back to attention. He can't see anyone in the test chamber anymore.

ROCKET 

"Sorry, I, uh… I thought I saw someone in…"

PANTHER 

"Doctor, we have no time for this. We assured the administrator that we would complete the test by noon today with no complications."

MOUSE 

"You can't promise that. I will admit that the possibility of a resonance cascade is highly unlikely, but with a sample this unstable-

PANTHER 

(interrupting) "Roderick doesn't need to hear all this; he's a highly trained professional!"

The MOUSE contemplates his coworkers for a brief moment before speaking up again.

MOUSE 

(hesitantly) "Right. My apologies. We'll let you right in."

The SCIENTISTS turn and stick their faces into appropriately-sized retinal scanners, activating and opening the airlock door. ROCKET looks around the chamber, seeing no sign of the mysterious Ferret, and takes a moment to steel himself before heading in.

* * *

**SCENE: BLACK MESA SECTOR C ANTI-MASS SPECTROMETER CONTROL ROOM, 9:09 AM**

Several SCIENTISTS are gathered around a control panel outside the laboratory. RAMSEY presses the red button on a large tape recorder.

RAMSEY 

"Black Mesa Sector C, Anti-Mass Spectrometer Test Chamber. Nine-oh-nine AM, May the sixteenth, Two-thousand and three. Standard analysis of… non-standard specimen."

HORTON speaks into the intercom on the control panel.

HORTON 

"Roderick, we are beginning the experiment. Are you ready?"

* * *

** SCENE: ANTI-MASS SPECTROMETER TEST CHAMBER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.  **

ROCKET taps a button on the side of his HEV suit's helmet activating a built-in communication device.

ROCKET 

"Not exactly. But I think I can manage."

RAMSEY (v.o.) 

"Alright. Climb up and start the rotors, if you would be so kind."

ROCKET quickly runs up to the nearest ladder and climbs it, reaching the catwalk which holds the rotor mechanism in almost no time at all. 

ROCKET 

(to self) “Okay, Rocket… nothing to worry about. You’re only standing ten feet away from a giant freaking antimatter ray. This tin can you’re wearing will totally keep you safe when this thing blows up in your face.”

With a few quick button presses, ROCKET has successfully activated the rotors. The large ray hums as the large rotating beam begins to spin. ROCKET radios in once again.

ROCKET (cont.) 

"Rotors are active."

HORTON (v.o.)

"Good work, we'll take it from here."

RAMSEY 

"Power to stage one emitters in three, two…"

Three bolts of energy begin arcing through the rotating section of the machine.

RAMSEY (cont.) 

"I'm seeing predictable phase arrays… activating stage two emitters now."

A large beam of energy begins pulsing through the spectrometer at the top of the chamber. ROCKET shields his eyes from the bright light for just a moment. The machine seems to be creaking as a result of the incredibly high stress. 

HORTON 

"We can't predict how long the system can operate at this level. Roderick, please work as quickly as you can."

ROCKET nods and heads back down the ladder.

* * *

** SCENE: CONTROL ROOM **

The RAM adjusts a dial on the dashboard, pushing it into a range marked "UNSTABLE ENERGY LEVEL: PROCEED WITH CAUTION."

RAMSEY 

"Overhead emitters are now at one oh five percent."

RAMSEY notices one of the gauges on the dashboard starting to waver.

RAMSEY (cont.) 

"Oh dear…"

ROCKET (v.o.) 

"What? What's wrong?"

RAMSEY 

"It's probably nothing, but I'm seeing a slight discrepancy in…"

RAMSEY looks back at the gauge and sees that it is back where it should be, though still wavering slightly.

RAMSEY (cont.) 

"Wait. Never mind. It's well within acceptable bounds again. Sustaining sequence. "

ROCKET (v.o.) 

"Oh for… don't jinx us. I'd like SOMETHING to go right this morning."

HORTON 

"You let us worry about that. The sample is ready. It should be in the delivery system."

* * *

** SCENE: TEST CHAMBER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.  **

ROCKET walks up to the delivery system as a small platform rises upwards out of a hole in the ground. On top of the small platform is a simple push cart containing a large Xenium crystal, reflecting light from the focused beam off in several different directions. He grabs hold of the handles and radios in again.

ROCKET 

"I've got the cart ready."

HORTON (v.o.) 

"Alright, then I assume you know what to do next."

ROCKET 

"Right."

ROCKET cuts off his transmission. The machine is surging with electricity and becoming less stable by the second. ROCKET takes a deep breath and moves forward slowly, suddenly stopping the cart just short of the beam before calling back into the control room.

ROCKET (cont.) 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I haven't been having the best luck with technology today."

HORTON (v.o.) 

"Doctor Raccoon, I should not have to tell you that superstition has no place in science. Just push the cart into the beam and the test will be over soon."

ROCKET sighs and reluctantly pushes the crystal into the beam. As soon as the beam makes contact, the crystal reacts violently and the blast sends ROCKET flying back towards the wall and knocking the wind out of him. The blast also starts affecting the trajectory of the beam, much to the alarm of the SCIENTISTS. 

* * *

** SCENE: CONTROL ROOM **

An alarm has gone off. The SCIENTISTS are scrambling to contain the chaos they've created.

RAMSEY 

"My god… it's out of control!"

HORTON 

"Roderick, get away from the beam!"

RAMSEY 

"Attempting shutdown!"

RAMSEY searches for and finds a big red button labeled “EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN”, located under a small plastic cover. He flips up the cover and presses the button, but it has no effect. There is visible panic on the SCIENTISTS’ faces as RAMSEY presses the button repeatedly with no effect.

HORTON 

“What is happening? Why is the machine still active?!”

RAMSEY 

“The energy surge must have fused the circuits… I can’t turn it off!”

HORTON 

“Reduce the current! We need to-”

The entire console starts sparking and blowing up in the SCIENTISTS’ faces. They back away, but their computers in the back of the room also seem to be going haywire.

* * *

**SCENE: BLACK MESA SECTOR G MAIN ACCESS LIFT, MEANWHILE**

FOX, who is currently fixing the controls for the Sector G access lift, grumbles to himself while trying to rewire the panel.

FOX 

(mockingly) "Hey, Fox, we're short on paws today. Go fix the elevator in Sector G." (indignant) "I seriously went through four months of academy training for this shit?"

Suddenly, the lights above him start flickering and flashing. FOX stops and looks up at the lights in confusion, then outside the window. The lights all over the facility are starting to flicker intensely. 

* * *

** SCENE: AMS TEST CHAMBER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

ROCKET scrambles back to his feet and makes a run for the exit. The machine becomes more unstable, wreaking havoc on the room containing it. The airlock door is, of course, locked when ROCKET gets there. He pounds desperately on the door.

ROCKET 

"Let me out! Let me out! OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

**SCENE: BLACK MESA SECTOR C COMPUTER ROOM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

OTTERTON and CLAWHAUSER are trying to keep the system under control, but the lights in their lab start flickering as well. Their computer goes haywire and before they can react, it explodes in their faces, sending them both sprawling back. OTTERTON recovers, but CLAWHAUSER has been hit in his belly by debris and is bleeding through his shirt.

OTTERTON 

“Benji! Oh my god, are you alright?!”

CLAWHAUSER 

“It’s okay… I got hit in the abdomen. I'll be fine as long as nothing else goes-"

As if on cue, the SCIENTISTS in the control room scream in agony as their workplace is destroyed by a massive explosion of green energy. CLAWHAUSER and OTTERTON stare in shock as the full impact of what they've done sinks in.

* * *

** SCENE: BLACK MESA SECTOR G MAIN ACCESS LIFT, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

FOX hears a loud creaking noise from the top of the elevator. He suddenly becomes alarmed and clings to the nearest wall. The creaking turns into rending, and the elevator begins to shake violently.

FOX 

"Oh, fuck..."

The elevator plunges. FOX screams as the metal box hurtles towards the bottom of the shaft.

* * *

** SCENE: AMS TEST CHAMBER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

ROCKET pounds against the door one last time, before falling to his knees helplessly. He turns to look at the malfunctioning machine. It will completely overload soon, and the room around it is collapsing. It seems that the only thing ROCKET can do is resign himself to his fate.

A large piece of rubble breaks off of the ceiling above ROCKET, just as a massive green beam of energy blasts him against the wall. He screams as his body is ripped from the fabric of space and time. The rubble crashes to the floor. The screen cuts to black.

For several seconds, there is only silence and darkness. Then, "How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead begins to play in the background.

* * *

**SCENE: UNKNOWN LOCATION, PLANET XEN**

The surface is covered in reddish-brown soil. ROCKET lay unconscious, with a massive crack in the visor of his helmet, as gentle gusts of wind blow past his face. ROCKET slowly, but surely, opens his eyes. 

ROCKET rises to his feet once again and takes in his surroundings. There is a large rock formation with a cave at the front behind him, and in front of him appears to be the edge of a cliff leading off into an infinite blue abyss. From this vantage, ROCKET can see multiple planets and stars as yet undocumented by the astronomers of Earth. He is farther away from home than any mammal could ever dream.

ROCKET

"Wow..."

ROCKET takes notice of the gaping hole in his helmet, tapping one of the less jagged edges of the hole with his finger. After a moment's contemplation, Rocket turns away from the edge of the cliff and starts moving towards the cave behind him.

ROCKET (cont.)

"I guess I should take shelter before I find out what the weather here is like at night."

As ROCKET enters the cave, a strange bioluminescent plant on the wall opens in response to his arrival. The plant is apparently one of dozens that suddenly begin to illuminate a path forward for ROCKET. At the end of this path is a massive round room with an impressively-constructed bonfire in the center.

In the darkness, ROCKET notices the silhouette of a strange, gaunt CREATURE, who appears to be around his height. The CREATURE has massive, rabbit-like ears and four arms, two on each side. The CREATURE summons a burst of electric energy to light the bonfire, giving ROCKET a proper look at him. The CREATURE is covered in blue fur. It has massive, black eyes, a large, koala-like nose, and a wide mouth full of large teeth. 

ROCKET removes his helmet and adjusts his glasses. The CREATURE looks closely at ROCKET, and steps closer to him.

CREATURE

"It begins... But you are not ready. Not yet."

Before ROCKET can utter a single word, the CREATURE holds up its two right hands and charges a burst of green energy.

ROCKET

"Wait! Who are you? What is this place? "

The CREATURE shakes its head. Several similar-looking ALIENS approach the scene from out in the darkness.

CREATURE

"You find out soon enough... Rocket."

The energy burst envelops ROCKET's entire body. Within seconds, his body is ripped from the fabric of space-time yet again. "How to Disappear Completely" cuts off. The screen goes black once again.

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the delayed release of Black Mesa: Xen, I thought I'd try something similar to my last story to tide people over until the actual release. I don't have a set release date for the first chapter, but rest assured, I will be working on it.
> 
> I will also be updating the rating in the future, so, fair warning: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.


End file.
